


Like In A Fantasy

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 远征途中如何在同伴旁边解决自己的生理需求
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	Like In A Fantasy

Thorin的声音很特别。

Bilbo听过很多人的声音，成熟男人的声音也不在少数。有的粗犷爽朗，每一句话后都仿佛等待着一个大笑，那是集市街头的屠户；有的轻快上扬，透着讨喜的谄媚，那是偶尔经过夏尔的行脚商；有拿腔作调的镇长；也有胡天侃地的酒馆老板。但他很少听到这样的声音。

“所以，这就是那个霍比特人？”

就像冬日里打开一扇窗户，吹进一阵让人猛然清醒的寒风，把你从燃烧着炉火的温暖房间里升腾起的昏昏欲睡中剥离出来，不容拒绝地占据了你所有的注意力。

不过，当你感冒的时候，这样的寒风通常只会加重你头脑的昏沉。

“Master burglar.”

Bilbo觉得自己的病情又恶化了一分。

他躺在他的朋友们特地留给他的最靠里的山洞地面上，看着昏暗的洞壁。篝火在靠近洞口的地方，到达这里时，火光已经很微弱了，所以他可以看到月光透过细小的空洞照进来，投下小小的光斑。

他想起白天Thorin与他的对话。那也许算不得对话，不过是他将食物递给Thorin时，对方低声说的一句谢谢。

"Thank you, Master Baggins."

Thorin很少叫他的名字。事实上他很少直接同Bilbo讲话，不过当他真的这么做的时候，他要不就叫他Master Burglar或者Master Baggins，要不就干脆什么都不叫。

如果那永远抿得紧紧的薄唇里吐出Bilbo呢？Bilbo的呼吸粗重起来。

在长途旅行中，这种事大概是最不堪的了。尤其当你还跟一堆人横七竖八地一起躺在地上，你幻想的人就躺在离你三步远的地方。你甚至能闻到他身上独特的气味。

在薄毯的掩盖下，Bilbo的右手缓慢下移，覆住了那个已经开始发热的部位。

"Bilbo……"他幻想着Thorin这么叫他，放弃地闭上双眼，认命般地收紧了手掌。

他看见Thorin看着他，用他那仿佛没有一丝杂质的蓝宝石一样的眼睛，专注地看着他，叹息般地低唤着他的名字。"Bilbo."他慢慢移动着自己的手指，快感携带着席卷全身的渴望，从那可耻的欲望中心发散出来，水波一般一圈一圈地漾开。

他想起Thorin的那双大手。

曾经颠沛的生涯在王子的手上留下粗粝的厚茧和陈年的伤疤，跟一个普通铁匠的手没什么两样，每一道手纹里仿佛都沉积着厚重的烟尘和汗水，天生就是一双锻造金属的手。在握住宝剑时也是一样契合。Bilbo到现在也没有完全熟练刺叮的用法，但更为沉重的兽咬在Thorin手里乖顺得就像一个孩童。

但如果，那双惯于与金属打交道的大手落在他身上呢？就像他自己正在做的这样，从他衬衫的下摆探进去，顺着很少暴露在外人面前的胸膛一路抚下，抚过柔软的腹部，摩擦每一寸敏感的皮肤。厚厚的老茧也许会把皮肤磨得发疼，但那绝对会给他带来连幻想都想象不出来的快感，绝不是现在他自己矮胖手指的单调摸索所能比拟的。Bilbo自虐地掐着自己胸前的突起，小心翼翼地调整着呼吸，将喘息深深地扼在喉咙里，不断被压制的喘息在胸口聚集成窒息一般的疼痛。

他想象自己就是一块躺在锻造台上正在被锤炼的金属。他的铁匠固定住他，不断地锤打着他，让他随着铁匠的意愿不断变化形状，铁匠的汗水在铁锤落下的时刻也低落在他的身上，瞬间被他过高的体温气化蒸发。"Bilbo."铁匠看着他，唤着他的名字。而他就是一块无力决定自己命运的铁块，在铁匠的手里发红，发热。

最后，高潮。

Bilbo从恍惚中回过神来，右手还保持着握住欲望的姿势。但那个不知羞耻的家伙现在已经偃旗息鼓，只留下手心和裤子上一滩黏滑的液体。快感又如潮水一般的退去了，凉意渐渐漫上来，那是吹进山洞里的风在蒸干他的汗水。Bilbo轻轻地喘了一会儿，从全身无力的状态里稍稍恢复过来，然后伸出左手去够他的背包，他记得他在里面塞了一块没用的布料。

但当他转过头去查看背包时，他仿佛被瞬间按下了暂停键。

他三步以外的人，他的领队，他刚幻想过的对象，正面对着他侧躺着，静静地看着他。

在黑暗中微微闪光的眼睛，像是死神镰刀的反光。

Bilbo觉得自己的每一条血管都冻结住了。

他不知道Thorin看了他多久，也不敢去想刚刚失控的刹那他有没有发出声音，他只能全身僵硬地回看着Thorin，那只伸出一半的左手还保持着伸出去的姿势，他的右手甚至还在他的裤子里。

也许会得到一个嫌恶的眼神。他自暴自弃地想。

但Thorin没有。事实上，Bilbo转过头后，他只安静地看了他几秒，就翻了个身平躺下来，然后Bilbo才看到刚刚被Thorin的身体遮挡住的队友，他们还横七竖八地熟睡着，Dori的鼾声仿佛都突然大了起来，守夜的Nori也靠着洞壁，仿佛在打瞌睡。

Thorin从不侧躺着睡觉。

Bilbo慌慌张张地扯出了那块该死的布料，胡乱擦拭了一下，匆匆闭上了眼。

他本以为自己会失眠，但他很快就睡着了。


End file.
